Adventures of Jessica
by Temari25
Summary: Its a story of a 14 yr old girl who is a young witch.She is lonely and she loves anime and mangas.Since she has no friends she imagines shes in the shows.But it all changes when she is being hunted by a very powerful evil warlock.


Adventures of Jessica

Story and art by: Jessica

There was a little girl who was born into a family of wizards and witches. Yet her family was never home, and yet no matter how nice or kind she was no one wanted anything to do with her. She was a sad fourteen-year-old girl. She was always alone practicing or studying magic, alone in her family's huge house. No matter how hard the child tried no one would be her friend or want anything to do with her. The only escape for her is whenever she reads manga and watches anime on TV. It was her escape because it made her feel they needed and wanted her to be their friend.  
So she would imagine that she was apart of the show/story. It made her feel like she had friends. The name of this young girl is Jessica Omarosa; she had snow-white curly hair with a light blue ribbon in her hair that could be mistaken as a headband. Jessica had beautiful light pink eyes and she was pale. Jessica was always wore a little pink cape on top of her black dress, with a pin holding her cape together in a shape of a crescent moon. It all started on a cloudy and rainy school day. Jessica gathered her schoolbooks into her backpack. As Jessica left the house she was heading down the path to her bus stop. Jessica sat there with her mind starting to drift as she waited. Thinking about why she was even bothering to go to school, when there's nothing there for to want to go. She sat there thinking about that for a while and when she snapped out of it she realized she missed the bus. Then Jessica started to run after the bus, and it started to rain as she was running. As Jessica was running after the bus, she was begging the people on the bus to tell the bus driver to stop. But they just laughed at her, as she was soak-in-wet, they laughed harder when she tripped and fell into the puddle. Jessica just got back up grabbed her stuff and quickly hurried to school. When she arrived at school she went to her locker and changed into her spare outfit, and headed to class. She dried herself off and headed to class. "JESSICA YOU'RE LATE!!" yelled Mrs. Homa "what took you so long?" "I missed the bus and got soak-n-wet," replied Jessica "well take your seat," said Mrs. Homa. As Jessica went to sit down she over heard people around her whispering probably stuff about her, so she just ignored them, and continued to her seat in the way back corner. As Mrs. Homa was teaching she just starting to gaze outside. After awhile of gazing at the rain Jessica saw a Man dressed in a dark overcoat, just standing there by the school's front gate just staring at her. While Jessica and the stranger outside were in what seemed like a staring contest, Mrs. Homa asked " what are you staring at?" "Huh, there's a man outside," replied Jessica "I don't see anyone," Jessica turned around and looked outside and saw he was gone "never mind then". It was lunchtime now and everyone was in the cafeteria eating, but Jessica was in the girls changing room in the gym. She got out the book that had pictures of wanted criminals in the magic community, so she could see if he was in there. As Jessica was flipping page after page a shadow of a man came out from behind her and attacked her. The attacker just had one hand over mouth so she wouldn't yell, and his other hand was holding her wrist, so she couldn't fight back. Jessica turned her head slightly and saw most of the man's face, the stranger had long black hair in a low ponytail, and he had bloody red eyes that looked like snake eyes. Jessica recognized him from the book that she was just looking through and his name was Yomin. Yomin was a very dangerous warlock, but he was supposed to be sealed in the prison dimension. Jessica tried to break free from his grip but it was no use his grip was to strong for her. Then Yomin said "where is it!?" after he said that he loosened his grip over her mouth so she speak, "what are you talking about?!" replied Jessica "Im talking about the Shikai!" said Yomin "your grandmother stole it form me, and I wanˇ.". Then Yomin stopped talking when he heard footsteps coming their way, "this isn't over witch!!" with that he tossed Jessica and disappeared. Jessica quickly gather her stuff into her backpack, then her P.E. class came in to change. The day went by quickly as usual and Jessica went on her way home, when she started to think about what the Shikai was. When she got home she looked in old books tiring to find something on a Shikai. After a while of looking she found something, unfortunately there was no picture or description of it in the book.


End file.
